yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Stage 30
Note: Still not finished. Note: This is actually a list for a fake showdown stage from Wii Sports Resort. This is related to a comment on YouTube, that's why this page is here. Where? Answer: It starts at the bridge. Ends in the tunnel, right when it ends. Description: Vehicles are driving here. If you get hit, you lose all three hearts. After Tyrone, it gets tricky. The trick here is to block at the exact point when they are not about to lunge you. -> There is a long break between Tyrone and Jackie. Don't worry, Tyrone will come as fast as possible until the others come. Stamp: Name: Not a Vehicle Death How to get this: Clear this stage untouchable without losing any hearts by taking hits or getting hit by a vehicle. Foes * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Jessie (Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Daisuke (Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Takumi (Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Haru (Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Greg (Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Naomi (Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Ryan (Easy) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Chris (Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Abe (Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Eva (Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Emma (Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Rin (Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Maria (Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Jake (Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png James (Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Michael (Normal) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Nelly (Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Green Heart.PNG Pablo (Normal, Purple) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Tommy (Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Gwen (Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Green Heart.PNG George (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Hiroshi (Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Tyrone (Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Jackie (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Ai (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Rachel (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Martin (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Green Heart.PNG Nick (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Green Heart.PNG Akira (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Green Heart.PNG Shohei (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Alex (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Eddy (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Elisa (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Oscar (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Rainer (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Slike (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Luca (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Kathrin (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Megan (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Vincenzo (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Ashley (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Holly (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png David (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Emily (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Green Heart.PNG Misaki (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Midori (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Sakura (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Yoshi (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Mike (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Pierre (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Theo (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Siobhán (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Patrick (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Hayley (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Sandra (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Steve (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Andy (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fumiko (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Lucía (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Victor (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Ren (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Sota (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Stéphanie (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Ursula (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Tatsuaki (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Keiko (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Chika (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Saburo (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Helen (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Kentaro (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Eduardo (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Susana (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Miyu (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Giovanna (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Shinnosake (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Julie (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Mia (Very Hard) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Stage 1-Stage 19 Bosses (All use their defences) * Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Fil:Heart.png Champion: Matt (Very Very Very Very Hard) Notes * Fil:Green Heart.PNG - some foes have four hearts, this happens very rarely and can be seen if your sword hits someone else. If it hits the head, then that foe will have four hearts and a little harder than default.